Mine
by Syrelana
Summary: Kain has returned to Golbez after betraying Cecil and the others at the Sealed Cave. Golbez decides that it's time to make sure Kain is loyal to him and stays that way, by breaking the Dragoon. SLASH! Golbez/Kain, Kain/Cecil, possibly Golbez/Kain/Cecil.
1. Lesson

Chapter 1: Lesson

"You cannot escape me, Kain," Golbez said, towered above the Dragoon. He kicked the bound man over harshly. "You would do well to remember that." He knelt down, removing the dark helmet from the man before him, letting his gauntlet-covered hand caress Kain's cheek. "You will never be free of my control."

Kain pulled away from the touch as best he could; he had betrayed his friends _again_. He had taken the crystal from them to give to this bastard, and he hated himself for it. Yet, at the same time, he felt that, given the chance, he would do it again. The cold metal stroking his cheek broke him from his reverie, and he looked up at Golbez, a questioning look in his blue eyes.

"I believe I know how to make you behave yourself." Golbez dragged Kain up into a standing position by the bonds wrapped around the Dragoon's wrists. He ignored Kain's feeble attempts at protesting, pulling the younger man into a cold, barely-furnished bedroom. "By the end of this, you will be begging to stay with me." He, very slowly, began detaching the pieces of Kain's armor, throwing it to the side of the room.

Kain tried to pull away; he was trapped, though, pinned against the headboard of the bed. He struggled as every last bit of armor was pulled off of him, leaving him in the very thin clothes he wore under. Even that didn't last for long though, as Golbez _literally_ ripped his clothing apart, leaving him completely naked. "Stop," he growled, trying to maneuver around and fight back, until Golbez's plate-covered hand came into contact with his cheek.

"You do not give the orders here, Kain." Golbez grabbed the Dragoon's chin roughly, forcing the man to look at him. "If you try that again, I may not be quite so lenient." He let go, giving a slight shove as he began to deal with his own armor; unlike when he removed Kain's, though, he made sure his was close to him. He pulled his helmet off, letting his white hair spill over his armor. His purple eyes locked with Kain's, a cruel smirk playing on his lips.

Kain just stared as Golbez continued to pull the armor off; God help him, the murderous bastard looked exactly like Cecil. Except with more muscle. He didn't struggle as Golbez pressed him back against the bed, his mind awhirl with too many thoughts to process. He knew that the man in front of him was _not_ Cecil, but the similarities were too uncanny. When Golbez's lips touched his, he couldn't stop himself from responding. He was surprised that the other man was being so gentle with the kiss; he found that it wasn't that different from the stolen kisses with Cecil.

Golbez pressed his tongue against Kain's all-too-willing mouth, exploring the cavern when he received no resistance. His hands trailed down the Dragoon's chest, one moving at the way to Kain's stomach, the other stopping when it reached the younger man's nipples. He pinched one of the nubs roughly, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting quite delicious whimpers from the man.

Kain arched up into Golbez's touch. He had never felt anything quite like what his master was doing to him; sure, he had wanted to get this far with Cecil, but it had never happened. His eyes took in Golbez's features, as the other man pulled out of the kiss for air. His mind replaced the image in front of him with that of Cecil. Perhaps, once Golbez had won, he could beg his master to allow him to keep Cecil. Then he could have this whenever he wanted to.

Golbez sneered, slapping Kain's cheek. "You are thinking of _him_?" he demanded. "You will do no such thing. He's too obsessed with that White Mage. He will never want _you_, Kain. Especially after I claim you." Golbez chuckled. "Besides, I don't think I will be willing to share you with him. _You are mine._ Do you understand that?"

The Dragoon nodded, whimpering as Golbez's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting roughly. Golbez was _marking_ him, showing that he belonged to the other man. A moan escaped his mouth as he found that that thought aroused him more. His hips bucked up against Golbez, silently begging for more.

"Eager now, aren't we?" Golbez's words were murmured into Kain's skin, making the other man shiver. His mouth travelled down, latching onto the previously abused nipple, sucking, biting, while he used a hand to give the other the same attention.

Kain writhed under Golbez's ministrations, wincing as he ended up struggling against the bonds, hurting his arms still tied together behind him.

Golbez chuckled as he continued, enjoying the sounds he was causing to come out of the Dragoon's mouth; the other man was at his mercy, and, once again, under his control. He could do as he pleased now, and Kain would remain his. He pulled away from Kain, looking at the flushed, lithe body beneath him. He reached a hand around behind Kain, pulling the hair-tie out of the man's long blonde hair, before pulling Kain down in front of him.

Kain stared for a moment before he realized just what his master wanted from him; he eyed the large cock in front of him. He leaned forward, letting his tongue flick out over the other man's penis, teasing it. He wasn't prepared, however, to have it thrust forcefully into his mouth, hitting his gag reflex. He choked around it until Golbez pulled out with a laugh. When he managed to catch his breath, he saw it looming in front of him again; this time, he slowly slid it into his mouth.

Golbez smirked as he leaned back in the bed, pulling Kain down, making sure Kain's mouth never left his member. He carded one hand through the other's long, blonde locks, moaning softly as Kain's head bobbed up and down over his cock. "For this being your first time, you are fairly talented," he said, letting his head fall back as he moaned. His eyes closed as he was swept up in pleasure. "Very good." He could feel the pressure building in his cock as Kain continued. Without so much as a warning to the other, he came, filling Kain's mouth and forcing the other to swallow his seed. He pulled his member out of Kain's mouth, but forcing Kain's face to stay there as his seed spurted onto the Dragoon's face.

Kain closed his eyes, moaning softly as streams of semen landed on his cheeks and lips. His tongue flicked out over his lips, lapping up more of the fluid, finding its taste addicting. He looked up when Golbez's hold on his hair was relinquished. He tried to sit up, but it was difficult without the use of his arms.

Golbez pulled Kain up and into a bruising kiss, tasting himself in the other's mouth. He raised one hand to Kain's cheek, wiping his own seed of the Dragoon's cheek, before moving it back down and plunging two fingers into the other man's ass. His mouth swallowed Kain's scream as his coated fingers forced their way in, stretching the man.

Kain tried to pull away from the fingers invading him, but it was no use. Even as he tried, Golbez pinned him against the headboard of the bed again, making escape impossible. His blue eyes closed as Golbez's other hand moved to his dick, stroking it teasingly. He moaned when Golbez pulled out of the kiss, his body arched up against the other man.

Golbez forced another finger into Kain's ass, enjoying the pained sounds the other man made at the invasion. He pulled his other hand away from Kain's member, smirking at the whine that unintentionally escaped the Dragoon at the loss. He was already hard again, just from the sounds Kain was making – both of pain and pleasure. He removed his hand from Kain's ass, stroking his cock briefly, enough to let some pre-cum escape; after coating his member, he forced Kain down onto the bed. Without any warning, he forced himself in, making the other man scream.

Pain. That was all Kain felt as the cock plunged into him; his whole body arched up, tears stinging his eyes. When Golbez was fully sheathed inside him, his body slumped.

"You will scream my name by the end of this," Golbez whispered, leaning down and running his tongue up over Kain's jawline. "You will enjoy this, and you will beg me for more. You will beg me to do this to you again." He reached a hand behind Kain, finally releasing the bonds on the other man's arms, now that he felt the Dragoon was no longer a threat. He had finally broken the younger man. "No one is going to come and save you, because they don't care. Cecil has that White Mage whore of his. If they come, all they would come for is to kill you, the traitor." He let his mouth fall to Kain's neck, biting it roughly. "You are _mine_. You belong to me, and you always will. You will always be nothing more than my little whore."

Kain gasped, his aching arms wrapping around Golbez's shoulders. Golbez was right of course. Why would his former friends come for him? He had left them, betrayed them, but it was the right decision. He was meant to be with Golbez. One of his hands moved up into Golbez's white hair, clutching at it as Golbez started to move, giving sharp painful thrusts. A moan escaped his lips as Golbez kept going.

Golbez, however, stopped and growled. "Beg for it, whore. Beg me to keep going. Beg me to keep you."

"_Please_, keep going," Kain whispered, nails digging into Golbez's scalp and shoulder.

"Who am I?"

"You are my master. I belong to you and only you. _Please_."

"Good." Golbez began moving again, at a much slower pace this time, purple eyes devouring the site of the man underneath him. He had broken the once-proud Dragoon. An evil grin reached his lips as Kain whined. "Is something wrong?"

"Please, faster. Harder. _Please, Master_." Kain cried out as Golbez did exactly as he asked, setting a rough, painful pace. It felt so good, though. Besides, he deserved the pain. He had betrayed his master and gone back to those who didn't truly want him. His master wanted him, though. His body arched as Golbez grabbed his cock and roughly pumped it. His nails dug into the other man's skin, leaving bleeding crescents. "Ah! M-master!" He groaned as Golbez's nails trailed down his chest, leaving red welts down it.

"Scream my name when you release." Golbez bit down on Kain's shoulder, hard enough to break the skin. He moaned as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

"_Golbez!_" Kain's body arched as he released, spurting his seed into Golbez's hand, and onto his own chest, covering the welts caused by his master. He sagged against the bed as Golbez continued pounding into him.

Golbez shifted, placing his hands on Kain's shoulders as he continued, pinning the spent Dragoon to the bed. He moaned as Kain tightened around him, sending him over the edge. As he thrust, his seed filled Kain; before he was finished, however, he pulled out, kneeling over Kain, letting his cum shoot over Kain's chest and stomach.

Kain watched Golbez, eyes half-lidded, as the other man stood and moved off the bed.

"Remember this," Golbez said, eyeing the man on the bed. "You belong to me, and you always will. Do not try to leave again, Kain." He reached down and grasped Kain's chin. "No one else would want you now, anyways. I have claimed you."

"Yes, master," Kain whispered. "I will be by your side, always. I will do as you command, no matter what that command is."

"Good." Golbez smiled. "And, what of Cecil?"

Kain's eyes widened at the mention of his former friend. "I…He is your enemy. If he refuses to join…he must be killed."

"Hmm…perhaps not. If we are able to do what we need to, perhaps I can let you keep him as a pet." Golbez leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kain's lips. "But only if you do not try to leave again."

"Never, master." Kain sighed, content, as he let his head fall back against the bed, falling asleep right as it hit.

Golbez smirked as he walked to the bathroom; he had pressing business to attend to, but he needed to clean himself up first. He chuckled darkly. He wouldn't have to worry about Kain's loyalty now, at least. Now, he just had to figure out how to deal with that annoying Cecil, who was so intent on ruining his plans. Now, though, he had the perfect tool, and he could use it however he wanted.


	2. Mission

Kain stood silently by his master's side. He was paying no attention to whoever the person was who was talking to Golbez; no his mind was on Golbez and the mission they were working on. He hadn't broached the subject, but he felt that he was best suited to carry it out. After all, what could go wrong? Even if he should run into Cecil or any of those other fools who were against Golbez, he could take them on. He had done it before, hadn't he?

Golbez dismissed the being in front of him before turning to face Kain. "What is it you want, Kain?" he demanded, in no mood for any of the Dragoon's games. He no longer had to worry about the younger man's loyalty – no, _that_ had been proven – but he didn't feel like dealing with the Dragoon's incessant need to go on the missions he was busy planning.

"I believe that I am best suited to deal with this situation," Kain answered warily. "I will be able to complete the mission without any problems that any of those fools will have."

"And if Cecil comes along?"

"I will capture him for you, my lord." Kain would not back down from this. He knew, if they wanted to win, that _he_ needed to be the one to go. "Or, if necessary, I will kill him."

"Ha! You do not have the nerve to kill him." Golbez closed the distance between himself and Kain, looming over the Dragoon. "I have already given you my answer to this, Kain. I _will not_ change my mind. I will not have them trying to take what is _mine_." Golbez grabbed Kain's arms, letting his magic flow over the Dragoon.

Kain felt light-headed at the rush of magic; the magic was there, at the edges of his mind, like a dark creeping fog. All he could see through it was whatever his master wanted him to. He was surprised when he felt himself shoved up against the wall, a pair of lips covering his own in a harsh, bruising kiss. His hands moved to the back of Golbez's head, clutching at the other man and deepening the kiss. He didn't care that they were in a place where anyone could see them.

Golbez growled into the kiss, biting at Kain's lower lip. Breaking the kiss, he yanked Kain's helmet off and stared at the other's flushed face. "You will listen to me, Kain. You will not question my decisions, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Kain said, leaning against the wall.

"You belong to me, now and forever."

"Of course, master." Kain sighed. "If I went, I could lure Cecil here. That way, you could deal with him as you see fit. He may not trust me, but he would come to rescue me."

Golbez looked at the Dragoon thoughtfully, considering what Kain was suggesting; the Dragoon was under his control. Kain wouldn't even _want_ to try to escape. The risk that Kain would be taken was there, of course. That thought made the anger build. That damned Paladin would try to take what belonged to him. He could always kill Cecil off when Kain brought the other. Or he could make Cecil submit to him. "Very well. You will leave immediately. You are to bring Cecil here, for me to deal with." Golbez stroked Kain's cheek. "Do whatever you have to. If I can, I will make him submit to my will, and you can keep him."

"Whatever I have to, my lord?"

"Yes." Golbez chuckled. "Because I know you will always come back to me, even if you have your fun with the Paladin."

Kain bowed, taking his helmet back from Golbez and leaving.

##

Cecil sighed, glancing over at his sleeping friends; it had been a while already, but Kain's betrayal still hurt. Only when the others were asleep did he allow it to show. They had gotten Kain back, but that – apparently – wasn't enough. He stood and walked further into the forest, to the stream he had seen as they'd been traveling. He knew that Rosa was the only one who might understand what he was going through. Even then, though, she had no clue how he really felt about the Dragoon.

Kain had been following the Paladin. He didn't dare confront Cecil in front of anyone, so he had waited until the other had slipped away. He waited for Cecil to reach the stream before he pretended to stumble out of the bushes.

Cecil jumped back, reaching for his sword, as he saw Kain, only to find he'd left it behind without realizing it.

"C-Cecil," Kain gasped, leaning against a tree. "I've finally found you." He watched the Paladin carefully. "I was able to escape from Golbez. I am truly sorry for what happened at the Sealed Cave." The Dragoon took a couple steps closer to the other. "I am in control of myself, Cecil. I will not harm you; you know that."

"How?" Cecil demanded, eyeing Kain warily.

"It was before he got me back to the tower. I managed to slip away and avoid those he sent after me." Kain smiled, placing a hand on Cecil's cheek, admiring the way the other's pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight. "I have heard of a way to break his control over me completely. I need you to come with me and help, though. It is near here. We will be back before morning."

"Kain…I can't just leave the others there."

"Can they not take care of themselves for a few hours? You left them in a safe area, did you not?" The Dragoon closed the rest of the distance between himself and Cecil, looking down at the Paladin. "And you needn't go back for your sword. I can protect us. You are not required it where we must go."

Cecil hesitated, watching Kain closely. "Kain, I…"

Kain smile and took the chance to lean in and press his lips to Cecil's gently, pulling the Paladin flush up against his body. He allowed Cecil's hands to move up and remove his helmet, then tangle in his hair; he took the chance to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the other man's mouth.

Cecil pulled away first, and his blue eyes met Kain's. "Kain…"

"How far can we go, Cecil?" Kain asked, letting his hand trail down Cecil's cheek to rest on the other's neck. "I want you, but you always pull away from me."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Rosa…"

"Neither of us truly loves her. We both know that. If it wasn't true, we wouldn't have been doing what we were."

Cecil placed a hand on Kain's armor-covered chest, looking at the intricate designs in the dark armor. "I want you, Kain. More than anything."

Kain smiled. He knew he had won at those words; not only could he finally have Cecil, but the other man would follow him to "help" him. Then he could hand Cecil over to Golbez, and, hopefully the Paladin would submit. Then he could have both of them. He leaned forward, capturing Cecil's lips again as his hands went to the latches on the other man's armor.

Cecil's hands were busy doing the same with Kain's armor; he had always wanted to be with the Dragoon like this, but he had never dreamed it would truly happen. He moaned into the kiss as Kain's fingers teased him through the garments he wore underneath his armor. The Paladin was disappointed when Kain pulled away, only to realize they were both just in the clothes under their armor.

Kain grabbed Cecil's cloak and spread it down on the ground of the forest before pulling the Paladin down with him. His hands pushed Cecil's shirt up and over the other's head, trailing along the slim but muscular chest.

Cecil shivered as the cool night air hit his bare chest, only to find himself being warmed up by the other man's hands rubbing all over his chest and arms; he stared at Kain's bare chest, having not realized that the Dragoon's shirt had been removed, too. His cheeks flushed slightly as he took in every detail. Until he saw Kain move forward, and felt something warm and wet touch cover one of his nipples. A soft cry escaped his parted lips as the Dragoon's mouth sucked on the pert nub.

Kain rolled the nipple in his mouth, letting his teeth graze it lightly; Cecil's cries of pleasure were music to his ears. Part of him wanted to just rip off the Paladin's pants and force himself into the other right then and there; the other part, however, wanted to take it slowly. He wanted to be gently with Cecil, wanted Cecil to enjoy this. Maybe then Cecil would even consider joining Golbez and himself. His hands moved to Cecil's pants, divesting the other of all remaining clothing.

Cecil whimpered slightly when Kain's mouth let go of his abused nipple, only to gasp when it covered the other one; he reached up and tangle his hands in the other man's long, blond hair as Kain attacked the previously ignored nub.

Kain bit down experimentally, gauging Cecil's reaction to the pain mixed with pleasure. He chuckled when Cecil's head fell back, mouth open, and moaning. He pulled away smiling down at his childhood friend. His hands moved to the little bit of clothing he had left on and yanked it off quickly. Lowering himself back down over Cecil, he trailed his tongue over the Paladin's neck.

"Kain," Cecil said softly, trailing his hands over the Dragoon's bare shoulders. "I love you, more than anything. I'm glad you came back to me."

Kain stopped. What was he doing? He was betraying his best friend, the one be loved the most. Again. Even as these thoughts went through Kain's mind, the fog of magic was back, erasing any doubt. "I will always come back to you, Cecil," he said, cupping Cecil's chin. He placed a quick, chaste kiss on the other's lips before moving down, trailing kisses all the way down to the Paladin's member. He ran his tongue over it, teasing it, before engulfing it.

Cecil's body arched upwards; he had never felt anything like the pleasure running through his body. His hands clawed at Kain's hair, tangling in it as Kain sucked him off. When Kain pulled away, he whined.

Kain chuckled, grabbing at a bottle of oil he had carried with him. Coating his fingers in it, he slipped one into Cecil's entrance, enjoying the way the other's body tensed around it. "Relax, Cecil. It may hurt at first, but, if you relax, it'll feel good. Besides, I wouldn't do anything to harm you." He slipped a second finger in, letting Cecil get used to it before he began moving it, stretching Cecil out.

Cecil's hands fisted his cape as Kain stretched him, adding more fingers until he was loose enough for Kain to enter.

Kain spilled oil over his cock, stroking it slowly to spread the oil. Once he was coated, he placed the head at Cecil's entrance, entering slowly. He caught Cecil's lips in a passionate kiss as he began to thrust; he surprised Cecil, however, by rolling them over, so he was on his back, forcing Cecil to be the one to move. He pulled out of the kiss, pushing Cecil into a sitting position. "Move," he ordered.

Cecil obeyed without a second thought, setting a fast, fairly rough pace. He moaned as Kain's hand wrapped around his erection, pumping it leisurely. Small sounds escaped his lips as he pulled up and slammed back down on Kain's member. He could feel pressure building in his cock as Kain's hands worked their magic; he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Kain moved his hand down to fondle Cecil's balls roughly, smirking when Cecil's body arched and a cry erupted from the other's mouth. He watched as Cecil's seed spilled out onto his stomach. "You're going to have to clean me up," he murmured, flipping them over so he towered above Cecil. He took over and began thrusting harder and faster than the pace Cecil had set. He pulled his cum-covered hand up to his mouth, tasting Cecil's seed, before pressing the same hand to Cecil's lips. He moaned as he watched Cecil's tongue flicking out over his fingers, cleaning them. The sight sent him over the edge, and he released inside Cecil with a few final thrusts.

Cecil sighed, content as Kain pulled out of him; he snuggled up to Kain when the Dragoon settled in next to him.

Kain smirked as Cecil fell asleep; once he was certain that the Paladin would not wake, he untangled himself from the other and walked deeper into the woods, not caring that he was still naked, and covered in Cecil's drying semen. He bowed when he saw his master. "Cecil is not far from here, asleep," he informed the other. "I do believe the plan worked. We just need to get him to the tower."

Golbez stalked over to Kain, eyeing the dried seed on the other's chest and stomach. "I am the only one who gets to mark you, Kain," he growled, pulling his puppet to him, biting the other man hard on the shoulder. He loved to hear the way Kain cried out when he abused the other.

"My apologies, my lord." Kain gasped as Golbez's hands trailed down his chest, tweaking his nipples painfully. "We must hurry, though. Before Cecil wakes."

"Of course." Golbez followed Kain to the clearing where Cecil still lay sleeping. His eyes landed on the slim body, frowning as he saw the similarities between him and the other. How could this man look so much like himself? Golbez watched as Kain gathered all of the armor and clothing into a pile before picking Cecil up. He moved up next to the Dragoon and cast a simple spell to transport them back to the tower.

##

When Cecil woke, he was in a panic; he had been with Kain in the forest the previous night. How had he gotten to…wherever he was? He stood shakily, blushing as he realized he was still naked.

"You are finally awake," Golbez said, smirking. He sat in a chair across the room from the bed Cecil had woken on; one hand was working its way through Kain's hair as the Dragoon's head bobbed up and down on his cock. "As you can see, Kain here is _mine_."

Cecil's legs went week under him; he had let Kain get to him and betray him again. His gaze lingered on the blonde head a moment longer before he looked up and into Golbez's violet eyes. His mind reeled as he noticed how much Golbez looked like him. "How…?" he started, but couldn't think of a way to word the question.

"Kain here informs me you were an orphan, adopted by the king of Baron? Well, I can only think of one thing. I do believe you are the brother I thought dead so long ago, the brother I left to die, because you killed our mother." Golbez pushed Kain away and stalked over to Cecil, towering over his younger brother.

Cecil stood, backing up against the wall as a hand came forward, only to have it start stroking his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to help me. We are brothers. We should not be enemies, Cecil." Golbez stroked the hand down Cecil's neck. "You are beautiful, brother. I can see why Kain is obsessed with you." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cecil's ignoring the way the other fought him; instead, he pressed his body flush up against Cecil's, pinning the younger man to the wall. He bit down on Cecil's lip, drawing blood.

Cecil's hands went to Golbez's bare chest, trying to push the other man – his _brother_ – away. Unfortunately, his body decided to react differently, his hands brushing over the other's chest, caressing it. He moaned into the kiss as Golbez's tongue slipped into his mouth, dominating him.

Kain watched, aroused, as the brothers kissed. He had dreamt about seeing such a thing ever since he had seen Golbez without a helmet, but he had never thought it would come true. He walked over to the bed and sat on it, his hand traveling to his cock as he watched.

Golbez pulled out of the kiss, staring down at his ravished brother. "Join me," he whispered into Cecil's ear, tongue flicking out over the lobe.

"I can't," Cecil said halfheartedly. His hands still stroked over Golbez's chest, and he looked over at Kain.

"Join me, and I might be willing to spare your friends." Golbez placed light kisses down Cecil's neck and shoulder; he wanted to dominate his brother, but, for some reason, he found himself being gentle with the other. "And you can stay here with Kain. We will have him to ourselves. We will have each other."

Cecil closed his eyes; he _couldn't_ join Golbez. After everything that had happened, how could he even consider it? Yet, the offer was tempting, especially with Golbez doing what he was. He could finally have Kain, like he wanted, and not have to worry about what others thought of him. Tears stung his eyes behind the lids. He couldn't though, could he?

"Stay with us, Cecil, and you can have anything you want. "

"No, I can't," Cecil whispered, voice shaking. He let out a gasp as fingers brushed over his hardening cock. He shouldn't be turned on by his _brother_ touching him. He shouldn't find the thought of any of this arousing, yet it was. He winced as he found himself thrown down onto the bed, Golbez looming over him.

"Then I will just have to break you." Golbez looked over at Kain. "Hold him down."

Kain nodded, pinning Cecil's arms to the bed.

Without another word, and without any preparation, Golbez forced himself into Cecil, making the younger man scream. He moaned at the tightness of the other's ass as he began pounding into the other, not even waiting for the Paladin to adjust. "We are the only ones that will want you after this." He smirked as his magic washed over Cecil. "You will stay with us. You belong to me, now, brother."

Tears streamed down Cecil's cheeks as his brother pounded into him; there was still a lot of pain, but he was getting some pleasure, too. Was his brother right? Would his friends hate him for being raped by his brother? And was it really rape if he was starting to feel pleasure and enjoying that? He moaned as Kain's hands moved to his nipples; he couldn't find a point in struggling against the others.

Golbez smirked, gripping Cecil's cock and stroking it lazily as he continued to pull out and force back into his brother. "You will enjoy it here if you just submit. It will make it easier on you." He leaned forward, knocking Kain's hands out of the way, and kissed his brother, tongue plunging into the Paladin's mouth. To his pleasure, he found that his brother was responding to him now; he allowed the other's hands to fist in his hair.

Cecil moaned into the kiss as Golbez's magic settled over him, creating a haze in his mind. He didn't care if it was wrong anymore; he was enjoying himself too much to care. He could stay with his brother and Kain, and he could help them, rule with them when the time came. His back arched as Golbez's hand squeezed down on his cock, sending him over the edge.

Golbez swallowed Cecil's cry of release, pumping the other's member roughly, milking it of all its seed. He pulled out of the kiss and gripped Cecil's hips as he continued pounding into the tight ass. Glancing over at Kain, he nodded,

Kain knelt there, above Cecil, hand working his own cock. He wanted to cover Cecil in his seed; he wanted to mark Cecil as his, just as Golbez would. And he had just received permission, too. He moaned as his climax drew near, eyes locked on Cecil, who was writhing under Golbez. All it took was the sight of the debauched Paladin to make him release. His cum spurted onto Cecil's face, into the other's slightly open mouth, and all over the man's chest.

Golbez smirked as he ran a hand over Cecil's chest, smearing Kain's seed all over it; he rolled one of Cecil's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pulling at it, making the Paladin whimper. The sounds were what finally got to Golbez. His seed exploded into Cecil's tight ass; before he had completely emptied himself, however, he pulled out, letting his cum mix with Kain's on Cecil's body. He shoved his cock into Cecil's mouth, making his brother swallow the last bit. When he was done, he pulled away and stared down at his younger brother. "You belong to me now," he said. "You and Kain both do."

Cecil nodded tiredly, his eyes half-lidded.

"You two can have your fun as you wish, also. I will give you that much." Golbez placed a hand at Cecil's throat and tightened his grasp. "You will not escape, either. You cannot run from me, because I _will_ find you, just as I did Kain."

"I won't run away," Cecil gasped out, hands clutching at the hand at his throat.

"They will never accept you back, even if you did." Golbez let go of his brother, growling. He smirked. "I believe we all need to get some rest now, don't you?" He spread himself out next to his brother. "You can clean yourself later."

Cecil wanted to argue that he didn't want to sleep with the already-drying semen on him, but he thought better of it as Golbez's eyes narrowed. He closed his eyes, settling himself in, with Golbez on one side, and Kain on the other.

Golbez reached a hand up to play with Cecil's hair, eyes closing as he used his other arm to hold the Paladin and Dragoon in place. They both belonged to him, and they would never escape his hold.


End file.
